


The Aim of Love

by SleeplessInGeneral



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Best mom Michelle Wright, Dalton December Challenge 2020, M/M, logan said I will hug my friends as remotely as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessInGeneral/pseuds/SleeplessInGeneral
Summary: * Locah — wrapping giftsDerek and Julian said they’d be there for the holidays, and while the idea of Logan’s friends coming over was… well, kind of exciting actually, they still had to do some last minute shopping.Not any of their faults, just… sometimes people forget to do that kind of stuff.(Or so Michelle told herself.)
Relationships: John Logan Wright III/Micah Randall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Aim of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Started with relative fluff, before I go straight into the sperril angst of Merril’s first Hanukkah. 
> 
> Michelle is best mom. Please don’t fight me I’ll start crying if you do.

“Please tell me that’s not  _ everything _ you’re getting for the boys,” Michelle chided Logan as they walked down Times Square, looking for shops they haven’t gone into yet. Derek and Julian said they’d be there for the holidays, and while the idea of Logan’s friends coming over was… well, kind of exciting actually, they still had to do some last minute shopping.

Not any of their faults, just… sometimes people forget to do that kind of stuff.

(Or so Michelle told herself.)

“It’s not everything, I just…” Logan mumbled, leading the way semi-blindly. “I have more people to shop for. And I want to buy Derek some dog stuff and a new bed for Sneakers, it’s just…”

“Overwhelming?” Michelle offered, catching up to him and grabbing his arm.

“...yeah. It’s… a lot.”

“Aw, sweetie, I’m sorry… next time we can do it online, alright?” She squeezed his arm a bit, making him blush and quicken his step, heading straight to the Barnes and Noble. “So who’s the other people you need to shop for? Do I know them?”

“I got Reed some paint they asked for and I know they’re making everyone dice trays, so that should be fun… I need to buy Merril a stand mixer, last time we talked she said her old one got completely fried… and Han and Lucy are…”

Michelle let Logan ramble on as he led the way into the bookstore, then straight to the drama section. She’s never heard him express interest in anything related to drama. Well, anything except Julian’s job, but they were friends, so it made  _ some _ sense. Right…?

Right?

Michelle just shook her head, trying to put off all these thoughts as just Logan being thoughtful to his friends, and maybe he’s also looking for something for Johnny! They’ve made a lot of progress together lately with their therapy, both of them! There was absolutely no reason he wouldn’t be looking for something for Johnny too, as far as Michelle saw it… 

“...and then I’m buying Austin this Lovecraft collection book I found that I think he’ll like, and that’s… about it.”

And then Logan picked up a special edition Shakespeare collection, took a quick look inside, and put it under his arm to go look for more things.

“It all sounds very nice, sweetie! And that Shakespeare collection looks very fancy,” she chuckled, following him around. “Do you want to get a nice bookmark for it too? Ooh, maybe we can get that friend of yours to make it with watercolor… Spencer? He’s the one who does watercolor, right?”

“Yeah, he is… and I already asked him to get one made. I’ll show you when we get home.” 

“Aw, that’s so lovely of you! This is such a sweet gift!” She grabbed a book that seemed interesting before following Logan again, as he led the way to another section of the store. “Your dad is going to love it!”

Logan tripped over his feet as she said that, tensing up, but not saying a word.

* * *

‘ _ To Micah — _

_ “Love does not traffic in a marketplace, nor use a huckster’s scales. Its joy, like the joy of the intellect, is to feel itself alive. The aim of Love is to love; no more, and no less.” _

_ — Oscar Wilde _ ’

Logan turned to tie a ribbon to the top of the bookmark Spencer made for him. It was a beautiful sunflower design, and all he had to do was add a green ribbon through the hole on the top and put it in the book — an act that shouldn’t have taken as long as it did, but the ribbon felt very soft and he found himself running it through his fingers… for longer and more excitedly than he should’ve probably.

“Honey, that’s a lot of blankets for one person,” Michelle chuckled as she wrapped a pile of three blankets and one teddy bear with the metallic red wrapping paper Logan chose. “And it’s kinda heavy.”

“It’s just for Jules,” he shrugged, tying a small knot. “And then there’s the one for Derek.”

“I know. Do you mind if I add my gift to the package too?”

“Go ahead, it’s fine.”

“Yay!” Michelle kissed Logan’s cheek on her way to get two smaller boxes, which Logan knew were full of cookies from her favorite bakery, then stopped for a second to look at the Shakespeare book. And all Logan could do was feel his face go red.

“...honey?” She asked as she read the dedication he wrote inside. “Who’s Micah?”

“He’s… a friend…”

“Lolo, is he a…  _ special _ friend?” As she asked that, her voice went up, in that way it always did when she was excited. “This is so sweet of you! I’m sure he’ll adore it! Can I send him a gift too? If he  _ is _ a special friend, I really would love to!”

“Michelle, I… can I finish the gift? Please?”

“Oh, can I meet him sometime? I’m sure I’ll love him, you don’t have to worry about that—“

“Mom, please!”

That got her to stop. And he was thankful, but also… worried. Extremely worried.

“...I’m sorry, honey!” She rushed to grab the cookies, trying to avoid looking at Logan. “It’s just… that’s a very lovely dedication, it seems very romantic.”

“Because… because it was meant to be…” Logan finally let out a chuckle of relief, signing his name under the dedication and putting the bookmark in. “We… well, we’ve been dating for five months now… and I’m pretty sure I love him.”

“Oh, Lolo… when can I meet him, then?”

Logan just sighed, moving the book aside so he could focus on wrapping Reed and Shane’s gifts. They were smaller anyway, so it was going to be easy. Relatively.

“I… need to ask. He’s in Anaheim for the holidays. When school starts again I’ll introduce you.”

“Okay, good.”

Logan just smiled at that, entirely sure that Michelle was smiling too. Right before hearing her grab an extra box.

“Do you think he likes chocolate earthquake cookies?”


End file.
